


On That Fated Day

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Five long years later, Claude returns to the place that a promise was made.Drabble, Claude POV of the promised meeting. ClaudeX F!Blyeth.





	On That Fated Day

The monastery was a mess.

Rubble and ruin was everywhere and Claude had to step lightly to avoid tripping on loose stones from one of the walls and had to duck under half-fallen support beams. As he made his way up a flight of stairs, he wondered what the heck he was doing here. Five years of trying to manage the ever expanding Empire and here he was, fulfilling a promise he made during the good old days back when everything was “happy” and “peaceful”.

Finally making it to the top of Goddess Tower, he looked out to the rising sun, still wondering why he bothered making the trip here. He stared for a few minutes, looking at the ravaged land around the monastery. That fight five years ago really did a number on the area.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach and he turned, curious to see who else had remembered the promise.

Shock ran through him as he saw the woman approaching. She looked a little worse for wear, her hair and outfit slightly frazzled and out of place. But it was her, the person who he made the promise with all those years ago, the one that stood by his side and fought alongside him. The one that would take his schemes and turn it into something useful and practical. The one that he….

Perhaps it was best not to think of that now.

He smiled and said in a cheerful voice, “You overslept, Teach. Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that. Wouldn’t you say?”

Byleth approached slowly, her expression changing to one of recognition. “Claude?” she whispered. She stopped in front of him and she gave him a once over, her expression making it obvious she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Claude remembered the woman from all those years ago, the one that seemed doll-like and cold. There was only a hint of that in Blyeth now. “You’re…” she began.

“More handsome?” he joked.

“Bigger,” she finished.

“Bigger?” he repeated.

“Not in a bad way but you were pretty scrawny five years ago and…” She lifted a hand but then hesitated a hair’s breath away from his face.

“You can touch it, I won’t bite Teach.”

Her fingers gently touched the side of his face, right on his beard. The fingers were ice cold and without thinking about it, he put his hands on top of hers to try to warm them up. She looked at him in surprise, another expression he would not have been on her when they first met.

“You didn’t really think I would give up on you coming back, did you?”

“Claude…” He couldn’t read the expression on her face. It was something mixed, something complex. And the way she was looking at him, no, it couldn’t be that. He could be full of himself but there was no way she felt the same as he did to her.

He dropped his hands and stepped back so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He could already feel the faint traces of a blush creeping up his face. “Can you feel it? A new dawn is finally here, not just for us but all of Fódlan.”


End file.
